TFT-LCD liquid crystal display screens are thin-film-transistor liquid-crystal display screens. Each pixel of thin-film transistor (TFT) is provided with a semiconductor switch, and each of the pixels is directly controlled by a point pulse. Liquid crystals are used as light valves to control light sources to form a display, and each pixel is provided with a semiconductor switch. In low temperature poly-crystalline silicon (LTPS) technology, the semiconductor device is made of low-temperature polycrystalline silicon which serve as a channel layer, and take on characteristic of switches by metal scanning lines and signal lines. In high resolution and narrow border conditions, opening frame rates in LTPS products are gradually reduced to about 20% or even less, and curing requirements of energy and illuminance to the corresponding frame sealant are also greatly increased so that the frame sealant can be solidified more sufficiently. High-energy and high-illumination ultraviolet (UV) break the bonding of liquid crystals which is inside the boxed panel, and affect image stilling performance of the liquid crystal screens. In addition, in existing LTPS alignment technology, traditional rubbing alignment methods has been gradually changed to an optical alignment technology. Compared with the traditional friction alignment methods, the light alignment technology mainly employs UV light with high energy and high illumination to irradiate sides of TFT-LCD array and sides of CF. After the alignment film is irradiated by UV, it forms an alignment force and provides an initial alignment capability to the liquid crystals to form pre-tilt angles. The high energy of UV waveband causes irreversible damages to the LTPS TFT semiconductor device. After the UV irradiation, the characteristics of the device drifts, which causes the semiconductor switching device to lose function, and leads to deviation of threshold voltage, and abnormal Ion/Ioff;
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a new technical solution to solve the above technical problems.